Of Magic & Beasts
by ZombieSlayerOfTheUnderWorld
Summary: Elemental Spirits? Men that change into beasts? Nothing makes sense anymore in this world, but now Elsa & Anna must go on a quest to follow the voice that Elsa is hearing all while learning about the truth on what really happen between Arendelle and The Northuldra, learn about the existence of Lycans and their role during their Grandfather's reign. AnnaxOC ElsaxOC AU of Frozen 2


_**Just saw Frozen II yesterday a**__**nd with me playing Skyrim, Witcher 3, and watching The Witcher series on Netflix and re-watching Frozen for the tenth time, an idea popped up in my head, don't be fooled this a Frozen story just with my own twist and lore added to Frozen's lore.**_

* * *

_Stand up all the Night and call the Fight_  
_Let your Mind go wild before the Light_  
_Here we come the Army of the Night_  
_Mater Maria_

_~Army of The Night - Powerwolf~_

* * *

_Frozen: Of Magic & Beasts_

_Chapter One: Not Men_

_**Enchanted Plains 30 miles from The Enchanted Forest and the Arendellian Dam**_

The day grows old, it was evening, the Enchanted Plains was now a theater to a war between 3 factions, to this warrior clan they have fought wars be with man or supernatural creatures but today this war was different, For starters every historian from all of Europe would laugh or dismiss of the concept of a Three-way war, 3 different armies clashing with each other sounds strange and does't make sense, it would be common sense for the other 2 factions to unite to fight the other in order to weak them, but the 3 factions on this battlefield are different.

Across the field that soon will be litter with the bodies of men, the full might of the Arendelle Royal Guard numbering at 2,000 mix of infantry and cavalry led by King Runeard of Arendelle, to the opposite side of the battlefield The Northuldra Warriors numbering at 1,500 mostly armed with tribal weapons such as spears, axes, and bows led by leader Aggi, son the Northuldra Tribe Leader who was killed in cold blood by the Arendellian King, Aggi now seeks to drive this Arendelle devils out of their lands, but just about south-east of both armies was another army, unlike the Arendellians who had their Green & Purple banners of their country's and the Northuldra who had their totems and drums, this army had no banners or fancy totems, this army had one thing that both armies didn't and both armies knew, The Lycan Clan, numbering at 600 Lycans led by their Leader, Lord Ordovic who unlike the 2 leaders who look like they haven't seen a day of warfare, Ordovic has scars and wounds from past battles, his hair grey, his face cover in warpaint alongside his Moon brothers and sisters, and had the look that tells you that he has leagues of experience compare to the blind hateful Arendellian King or the young naive Northuldran whelp.

Lord Ordovic's men and women did not care about being outnumbered by these factions he has learn through years and the many battles he and his brothers & sisters fought to learn that numbers do not win a battle, some lycans were in their human form wearing light or heavy armor and armed with weapons, maybe they wanted to feel the blood rushing in their veins or maybe they wanted to give the Northuldra and Arendellians a 'fair' fight, while others were in their beast forms, taking forms of a wolf, bear, or wolverine, the other 2 armies, with their Arendellian swords or Northuldra stone axes were now to trade blows against lycans who were better armored then them and armed with Greatswords, warhammers, splitting mauls, claymores, boradswords, spiked or bladed shields, and then there were the ones who we're in their beast forms, the agile but muscular 7 to 8ft werewolves, the 9ft berserk werebears who will fight even when mortally wounded, and lastly the more wild and savage werewolverines who despite their _smaller _6ft size will fight like devils. All werebeasts growling and snarling eager and ready for battle were waiting for their Lord's command, said lord turned his head back to his lycan brothers & sisters, knowing full well on what's going to happen, he turned his body to face his warriors and spoke "I could talk about the Gods, but some have no place where we are going. I could talk about honor, but you are here. You know enough about honor. I know you all as men & women, but today, today we are beasts. You can fight for the Gods, for honor, for country, for family, for yourselves. I do not care, so long as you FIGHT!"

His army responded with loud battle cries and howls, so loud that some Arendelle Royal Guard and the Northuldra warriors on the other sides were scared out their minds on the massacre that was about to happen in the next painfully slow minutes, the Lycan Lord continued his speech "Lycans! My brothers & sisters of the moon! I would rather fight beside you than any army of thousands!"

Again his army's response was more battle cries and howls, this time more menacing, He almost feels bad for King Runeard who no doubt is shitting in that fancy uniform of his, he did feel bad for the Royal guards and the Northuldra warriors, the Arendelle Guards brought here to fight for one man's blind hate to magic and the Northuldra warriors also brought here to fight for one man's hatred, Lord Ordovic has pleaded to Aggi to not bring war to the Enchanted Lands, he has pleaed to him to let him face King Runeard in one on one single combat, but alas the boy wanted nothing more but revenge for his father's death. Ordovic did the same with the Arendellians, he try to negotiate a trail by combat between him and himself but again the King wanted nothing but to wipe the Northuldra off the planet and he couldn't have that, ironic really, he fighting both of them to restore order to the Enchanted Lands and Arendelle, his brothers & sisters also thought the same as him, they aren't going to enjoy this, there will be no feast or song on this day, for the dead will be beyond the count of grief.

Lord Ordovic remeber what both leaders said to him, _Lord Ordovic this isn't your war! Why fight us? Why not join us in driving these devils off our lands! _He remembers the words that young Aggi said to him yesterday at his tribe's camp, he responded that the gods doesn't want this war to ruin the Lands and that if he and his clan who swore to the gods that he and his clan will do what what they think is right to defend The Enchanted Lands & Arendelle from foreign and domestic threats, It pains him that he will have to kill him in battle, the Arenellian King is another story, The Mad Arendelle King threaten him when he visited his military camp, _Be lucky beast that I haven't ordered my men kill you on sight, you lycans are just like the Northuldrains, you follow magic! Head this warning Lord Ordovic this war is between Arendelle and the Northuldra not your kind, you do well to understand what is to happen if I find a single Lycan on the battlefield tomorrow, then your people are next _The Mad King not only had the nerve to threaten his people but to blindly think that he could beat his lycan clan in battle, He will not weep for this King when he falls on the battlefield or of old age, speaking of battle he had to be ready, he once again addressed his warriors.

"Let none of these Arendellians or Northuldra forget how menacing we are, we are lycans!" Lord Ordovic Shouted with pride.

Another round of Battle cries and Howls from his moon brothers & sisters.

On the north end of the soon-to-be battlefield King Runeard dressed in his green uniform listen to this creature's speech, He warned him but in the end he defies the goodwill of a king, No matter, The Lycans also dabble in magic, no man or woman can change into such monstrosity without the aid of some dark magic, Runeard look to his troops, he planned this with Lieutenant Mattias and Captain Addar, Addar will charge first with his cavalry units followed by Mattias and his foot soldiers, and lastly he will charge with his elite guard and deliver the finishing blow, King Runeard turns his head towards his men, "Today is the day we cut the head of these magical heathens!"

His army cheered thrusting their swords and spears into the air, "TAKE THE DAY!" shouted Captain Addar and lead his cavalry units to charge, the ground shaking from the thundering claps of horses charging into battle.

To The South of the battlefield, Aggi look to his warriors, "Forward Northuldras!" he shouted as he charged on foot, Northuldra war horns blowing as the warriors gave a loud war cry and followed the son of the chief, their foot steps crushing the grass as they charged, ready to bring honor to the spirits.

Lord Ordovic looked at the sight of the 2 armies now charging, "_So it begins."_

The Lycan Lord looked to his men and with all his might his lungs had he shouted **"Vivamus honeste mori Gloria!"**

The Lycan warriors repeated that Latin phrase and let out a thunderous war cry and Howling filling the evening sky, and finally the lycans charged into battle, the beasts running on all fours running ahead their pack members, the human ones running faster than regular men, but something that caught both the charging Arendellians and The Northuldra off-guard was the Lycan clan has split their battalion into two groups, 300 lycans on one side lead by Lord Ordovic himself charging towards the Arendellians, while the other 300 lycans were lead by his Werebear General, General Riven who is in beast form leading his side to the south and charge into the Northuldra warriors head-on.

Lord Ordovic led his men to halt as they form a defensive shield wall with boar spears, glaives, and halberds raised at the center of the field facing the Arendelle cavalry at the ready, the Arendelle horsemen just 100 feet ahead of them, Ordovic smirked as his plan is now in motion, he knew that fighting the 2 armies at the same time and on the same battlefield would be hell as having his lycans fight both Royal guard and Northuldra warriors on the same field will be more chaotic then sharks in a frenzy, and the risk of friendly fire from his archers, crossbowmen, and musketeers was too high, so divided this battlefield into 2 separate battles.

* * *

King Runeard look at what transpire, '_So the foolish Lycan Lord thinks he can defeat me with less warriors, still this is perfect the Northuldras will be battling the other half of the lycan warriors and kill each other and weaken each other in the process, this is perfect.' _he smirked, killing 2 birds with one stone, unaware of the danger his cavalry units were in.

Once the Calvary where within 20 ft of the Lycans, Captain Addar stopped his horse to a halt as he notice something was wrong, The 300 Lycan Warriors stopped and formed an impenetrable shield wall, but He knows from military experience that calvary will go through that defense...unless. And lthats when he looked to the the ground between them and the lycan sheildwall and his eyes almost popped from his sockets as he finally notice it _'It's a trap!' _his mind screamed but before he can say anything he saw the first men, alongside with their horses fall into a pit filled with stakes, The Lycan lord baited the Arendellien soldiers to charge into slimy pits littered with spikes, men and women fell into the stakes impaling themselves, the rest of the cavalry came into a violet stop as some horses kicked their riders off and sending them down to the trap or flying towards raised lycan pole weapons, a few met their ends by the point of pole arm.

Seeing the perfect opportunity, Lord Ordovic looked to his range units and screamed "NOW!'

Lycan archers, crossbowmen, and musketeers aimed their weapons and fire sending a hail of arrows, bolts, and musket balls into the Arendelle Royal guards and in a swift motion a huge number of them & their horses fell dead or injured, those who we're brave enough to dismount their horses quickly try to maneuver through the spike pit and tried to climb to the other side but most of them got hit by arrows, those few who manage to charge at the shield wall, quickly were killed by spears and swords by the lycans who never once broke rank and held their ground, the rest calvary units tried to go around the flanks only to fall into more spike traps, the lycans booby trapped the entire battlefield.

"FORWARD!" Came the thunderous voice of Lord Ordovic as the lycan shield wall was quickly replaced by the swinging War Hammers, Axes, and Broadswords, cutting down the Arendelle Royal Guard like a hot knife through butter, The Arendelle Guard desperately fighting back and holding the line were only getting slaughter by the Beast form lycans who claw and bit at their defenses, it didn't suprise Lord Ordovic when he saw a few of them retreating on foot or horse.

Captain Addar continue to watch in horror as now half of his forces are dead or wounded, he saw the few who got out of the pits or those who dismounted and continue to fight on foot quickly fell dead to arrows or musket balls, and those who still manage to engage the lycan warriors in combat quickly fell dead by their axes and swords or had their stomachs sliced open and have their guts spill on to the grass or have their heads decapitated by the claws of the lycans in their beast form, now full on charging at them, the lycans continue to give the Arendellians Hell, Addar quickly looked to the horizon to the south and saw that the Northuldra weren't doing any better, in fact the Northuldra warriors were doing far worse as he saw the lycans just destroying The Northuldra Lines and he could see a few of them retreating, his attention was cut by an arrow whizzing pass him and in doing so knocked him off his horse and hitting the ground.

* * *

King Runeard, now royally pissed off, look to Lieutenant Mattias, "MATTIAS, CHARGE AT THEM!" he shouted to him, he won't sound the retreat, he will win this battle, he already saw the Nothruldra Warriors being annihilated

Lieutenant Mattias was scared, he saw the cavalry units drop like apples fall from a tree, he is unaware if Addar fell too, but he saw the cavalry units reduce to barely 200 and some of them we're turning tail and retreating, but he knew better then to disobey his King, with whatever courage he had left in him he slam his sword to his shield and gave the order "Infantry Attack."

The foot soldiers charged alongside Mattias, their swords & shields ready to clash, but it was all for naught, not even making 100 feet from the lycans, he saw a few of the foot soldiers get struck with arrows, crossbow bolts, or musket balls, some fell with arrows or bolts in their chest, stomach, and some right in their heads, Mattias saw Addar now retreating without his horse screaming like lunatic, it was there that Mattias knew that this battle is lost, he now realizes that they can't win against the lycans he stopped and quickly rose his shield to defend himself from any arrows or bolts as he saw another barrage of them heading towards them, he then saw another good portion of the infantry falling dead, before he can even yell an order, he heard a roar and when he turn to find the source he saw the 300 lycans now charging straight towards them, among them Lord Ordovic himself wielding a Great Ax on one hand and a Bastard Sword in the other, and saw The Lord's eyes, his iris crimson red, without a second thought he shouted "Retreat, There's no winning here, save yourselves!" Mattias sheathed his sword and ran back, his fellow soldiers now too realizing that the battle is lost also turned and retreated back to their camps, the few surviving cavalrymen now catching up to their comrades, the day belongs to the lycans, some started to think on what a fool their king is, to go into open battle with men that can change into beasts, men that were not men but beasts.

King Runeard saw his forces now in full retreat, he was furious, he will not let these beasts have the day, he saw Lieutenant Mattias retreating alongside his men and was about to yelled at him for his uselessness only for his horse to get struck by a spear, the horse falling dead with the king falling hard to the ground, before his elite guard can get off their horses to aid their fallen king a few of them where get by arrows, spears, and throwing axes, some of the elite guard falling dead with spears implaed to through their chests or with axes stuck to their head, The King got up, his left armed stinging with pain, now saw Lord Ordovic now barely 20 ft away from him, Runeard felt what he never felt..fear.

Runeard yelled angrily at the charging forces and quickly turned and retreated on foot still holding his injured left armed, his elite guard now abandoning him to the wolves, with rage in his eyes, Runeard started to scream just like Addar, all of the Arendelle Royal Guard was now in full retreat, for the first time in forever, they have lost, their pride damaged, their legacy spat on, by these lycans.

Lord Ordovic now seeing King Runeard's forces now pulling out brought his arm up, halting his forces now looking at the retreating Arendelliens, their forces now cut and returning with few, his fellow Wairrora cheered, howled, and roared to the heavens, their victory sounds echoing to the retreating Arendelle guards, the day is won, won but no victory is to be had here, Lord Ordovic felt something amiss with the elemental spirits, he sense anger within them, anger & unrest in them, something tells him that this is just the beginning of something else.

* * *

On the other side of the battlefield, Aggi stood amidst the battle and saw his fellow warriors dying, he has heard stories about the Lycans and their fighting abilities and how he now realizes and remembers the saying in the old stories 'Never fight against lycans on the battlefield' he saw to the north and saw the Arednellians in full retreat, he knew it was only a matter of minutes before the other half joins in on the bloodshed, his forces weren't doing any better, their spears and axes where no match against the Lycans superior weaponry and tactics.

Aggi's train of thought was cut short when he saw a werebear, his face scared, blinded in one eye, looking at him, Aggi quickly threw down his spear and cover his body with his hands excepting to meet his end, but the werebear grunted causing Aggi to look at him, the werebear looked at him with pity, the beast standing a good 8 and half feet tall continue to look at him and made the same grunting noise, he knew what he was trying to say 'Its over, enough blood has been spilled, save what you have left of your warriors.'

Aggi quickly got his horn and blew it, sounding the retreat, his fellow Northuldra warriors hearing the horn, quickly turned and retreated back into the forest, hoping this is the last & only time they would battle the lycans.

The werebear roared into the air signaling the lycans to stop fighting, they quickly formed ranks, the Werebear looked to his warriors not losing a single brother or sister, he turned and saw the Nothruldra warriors retreating back into the enchanted forest, he saw the battlefield litter with the corpses of Nothruldra warriors, a fellow lycan warrior came up to him, a woman with blue claw war paint.

"General Riven we'll send a messenger for the Nothruldra to collect their dead,"

The Werebear General nodded, like his Lord he too wishes that this ends this petty war, but he feels like this has anger the spirits, he then sense the presence of his Lordship, turning to face him, the general let out a grunt, Lord Ordovic nodded, fully understanding him, "I Know old friend, I sense it too." he said with a sad smile on his face, he turned to warriors, still 600 strong, some changed back into their human forms, others still in their beast form, all of them battle worn and with blood and mud on their faces and armor.

"Brothers & sisters, we make our way to The North Mountain, I trust you all sense it too, its no longer safe for us here, we will hide in the Mountains, we will continue to protect Arednelle, but The Enchated Lands are no longer our home, I hope the Spirits will forgive us, gods persevere us." he said with a sad grime tone.

* * *

**So far I think my writing has improved, I suck at writing battle scenes so I do apologize if it seem rushed.**


End file.
